Survivors
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: A Terra não é mais próspera. Chegou o dia em que a humanidade pagou o preço por sua ganancia, por tudo o que tomou com egoismo da natureza. Mas a raça humana é uma praga persistente. Chegou perto da extinção e resistiu. O que resta agora é reconstruir e seguir em frente. Lutar para sobreviver. (AoKaga)


**Título:** Survivors  
 **Autora:** Kaline Bogard  
 **Beta** : Agnostic  
 **Fandon** : Kuroko no Basuke  
 **Ship** : AoKaga  
 **Classificação** : +16  
 **Gênero** : universo alternativo, ficção cientifica, romance, yaoi

 **Direitos Autorais:** Kuroko no Basuke não me pertence. Essa fanfic é uma obra ficcional feita de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos. O único objetivo é divertir e conhecer pessoas com gostos em comum. A imagem da capa NÃO me pertence. Apenas editei a minha conveniência.

 **Notas iniciais:**

Parte do projeto DeLiPa7 ( .br/u/527218/), onde eu podia escolher um segundo tema, pois já cumpri o primeiro desafio da rodada. Dessa vez eu escolhi Pós-apocalíptico. Estou de olho do Cyberpunk. Vamos ver se rola algo!

Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Survivors**

 **Kaline Bogard**

Há muito tempo atrás, supostamente, o mundo possuía vastas paisagens prósperas, exibindo a natureza exuberante. As cidades eram afortunadas e os seres humanos eram tantos que se espalhavam por todo o globo. Então o Grande Cataclismo aconteceu, e tudo mudou.

O que causara tal Cataclismo? As teorias eram as mais diversas: a destruição gradual da camada protetora de ozônio? Uma guerra nuclear entre as nações? Colapso das próprias forças da natureza, graças a interferência humana? Havia somente um ponto em comum: o próprio ser humano causara sua queda. Ações movidas pela ganância e egoísmo resultaram na quase extinção da humanidade.

Aos herdeiros das terras devastadas só restara uma opção a escolher: não se preocupar com teorias a respeito do Grande Cataclismo. Tudo o que podiam fazer era sobreviver.

D&T

— Falta pouco agora! — a voz, um tanto rouca, soou mais empolgada do que deveria. Os olhos se fixavam na paisagem a frente, ruínas inegavelmente. O objetivo da longa jornada a que haviam se proposto. Era a cidade de Tokyo, um pálido e assustador fantasma do que as conversas na fogueira diziam que havia sido. Uma das poucas aglomerações humanas que resistia as intempéries da nova vida. Visão ladeada pela paisagem que servira de companhia para a dupla: a estrada de chão batido e árido, em alguns pontos revelando pedaços do concreto que um dia a revestiu. Vegetação seca ladeando a estrada, destroços que reconheciam como veículos, prédios caídos, entulho. Destruição.

— Aa — foi a resposta que teve de volta. Seu companheiro de viagem não entendia como podia ter tanto fôlego ainda.

— Oe, Daiki! Você tá bem?

O rapaz rolou os olhos. Claro que estava bem. Só não tinha disposição para perder tempo com bate-papo. Andavam há muito tempo, queria acabar com a missão e voltar logo pra casa, pra segurança. Ao invés de conversar, preferia usar todos os sentidos para manter-se alerta no caminho. A viagem estava surpreendentemente tranqüila. Era atípico.

Diante do mau humor nada fora do comum, o segundo viajante preferiu calar-se. Ainda andariam um bom par de horas antes de chegar a Tokyo. Não negava que a mochila grande e velha que levava nas costas pesava demais. Sentia muito calor com aquelas roupas grossas que cobriam todo o seu corpo, forma parca de proteger-se do sol. Também usava um boné que já vira dias muito melhores, ainda que útil para proteger os cabelos ruivos e sombrear os olhos de rara íris avermelhada. Fixou o olhar no horizonte. A cidade devastada cada vez mais perto era uma esperança que animava-lhe os passos.

Daiki lançou um olhar de lado para seu companheiro. Surpreendeu-se que Taiga desistisse da conversa tão rápido, talvez estivesse cansado. Não o culpava. O sol fatigante batia sem piedade, os trajes serviam para ajudar no isolamento dos raios ultravioletas, mas eram quentes, abafados. Vestia-se basicamente igual a ele, com exceção do boné, já que usava uma tira de pano como um improvisado turbante para encobrir o pescoço, metade do rosto e cabelos. Os olhos azuis e estreitos iam protegidos por um par de óculos de lentes escuras. Levava uma mochila igualmente grande, fruto de meses de esquemas e pequenas aventuras reunindo bugigangas. Coisas que seriam úteis para alguém e podiam trocar por mantimentos.

Era a terceira ou quarta vez que faziam a viagem até Tokyo, naqueles dez anos que estavam juntos. Evitavam voltar ao mesmo lugar em um curto período de tempo. Não raro revezavam as viagens entre Tokyo, Kyoto. Foram à quase extinta Osaka uma vez. Uma viagem longa e quase fatal que nunca mais repetiram.

O restante da viagem foi feito em silêncio. A cidade pouco a pouco se aproximou, uma visão decaída e deprimente banhada pela luz do poente.

— Taiga, não se afaste de mim — Daiki falou assim que cruzaram o limite do primeiro prédio decaído. Não podiam ver ninguém, fato que não os enganava. Por trás das janelas de vidros quebrados e construções instáveis, pairavam os habitantes de Tokyo, sobreviventes que sabiam a regra mais importante daquele novo mundo: nunca confie em ninguém.

— Sei me cuidar, porra — Taiga resmungou um tanto irritado. Odiava quando Daiki ficava paranóico assim. Havia perigo? Muito. Igualmente para ambos.

Daiki não respondeu. A questão não era seu companheiro saber se cuidar ou não. A questão eram os grupos que andavam por aí, violentos. Assassinos sem caráter, capazes de matar por menos que um par de sapatos velhos. Taiga era um cabeça-quente, impulsivo e honrado, faltava sangue frio para analisar uma situação e sobrava vontade de jogar limpo apesar de tudo. Isso colocara sua vida em mais perigo do que Daiki gostava de se lembrar. E quem diz que algo assim entrava naquela cabeça dura? Um cara que preferia agir a pensar não nascera na época mais apropriada. Estratégia era fundamental nos dias de hoje. Assim como jogo de cintura e meios escusos. Sim, caráter demais poderia ser fatal.

— Heei, hei. Apenas fique por perto. Dessa vez não vamos nos separar pra pegar as coisas.

Taiga virou-se para ele. Sua expressão era fechada.

— Quem morreu e te fez líder?

A resposta do outro foi uma risadinha debochada.

— Não se esqueça que eu sou o cérebro dessa dupla.

Taiga foi responder quando notaram um súbito movimento mais a frente. O vulto de uma criança atravessou a rua correndo e desapareceu dentro de um prédio em terríveis condições.

— Parece que notaram que não oferecemos perigo — Daiki olhou de um lado para o outro. Viu rostos atrás das janelas. Isso era sinal de que não seriam hostilizados, apesar de tudo.

Não interromperam o caminhar. Seguiram pela rua deserta, já não silenciosa, cada vez mais para dentro da cidade. Outros vultos apareceram. Uma mulher fez o caminho contrário ao da criança, sem correr. Então outra e em seguida um rapaz. Pouco a pouco os moradores voltavam a suas rotinas antes de serem avisados dos forasteiros. A rotina era a mesma em todos os núcleos de sobreviventes. As zonas periféricas tendiam a maior precaução do que as demais.

Por experiências anteriores, sabiam que o ponto de comércio ficava bem no centro da cidade, mas não costumava funcionar depois do pôr do sol. O objetivo primordial era encontrar um lugar que fosse seguro, ou seja, outro ponto de fácil identificação para onde estavam rumando. Um prédio tão velho e mal conservado quanto os demais. Embora alguns detalhes o diferissem: os archotes em maior quantidade que faziam sombras dançarem através das janelas e o grupo de cinco homens parados à porta, que interromperam a conversa para observar melhor Daiki e Taiga.

A dupla reconheceu o olhar de que foram vítimas. Não o típico encarar de quem procura por confusão. Mas receio e precaução. Ignoraram o pequeno grupo e entraram no pretenso bar, notando minimamente como a conversa recomeçava.

Lá dentro havia mais seis ou sete pessoas, espalhadas por mesas improvisadas com entulho. Todos voltaram os olhos para os desconhecidos, que rumaram inabalados para o balcão, uma peça de madeira em melhor condição do que tudo mais ali, comparação que incluía os fregueses.

— Boa noite — cumprimentou o funcionário por trás do balcão. Era alto, mais do que Taiga e Daiki, talvez da mesma idade. Usava óculos e o cabelo curto. Tinha uma corrente com um pé de coelho no pescoço. Era sério ao extremo.

— Boa noite — Daiki respondeu, tirando o improvisado turbante do pescoço e o par de óculos de sol — Tem algo pra beber?

— Tem como pagar? — a resposta veio em forma de outra pergunta.

Daiki sorriu torto, nem um pouco surpreso ou ofendido. Desconfiança era a maior proteção para garantir a própria segurança. Enfiou a mãos no bolso da calça larga e puxou algumas coisas, colocando-as sobre o tampo de madeira. Algumas moedas de antes do Grande Cataclismo, dois clips de papel (cuja real utilidade desconhecia), uma caneta que ainda funcionava e um relógio analógico marcando as horas com pontualidade. Não eram as únicas preciosidades que possuíam, mas não ia mostrar todas, claro.

O interesse do balconista foi logo para o relógio. Ele o pegou para examinar com cuidado, impressionado que estivesse em tão bom estado.

— Fico com isso.

— Devagar aí — Daiki balançou a cabeça — Isso vale mais que uma bebida.

— Temos quartos pra pernoite — o outro ofereceu.

Daiki trocou um olhar com Taiga.

— E um banho — resolveu cobrar mais pelo relógio, mesmo sabendo que seria negado.

— Nada feito — o rapaz não hesitou. Com a raridade da água, nem todos os relógios do mundo valiam um banho. Mas mordeu a isca, sabia como os negócios funcionavam nos dias atuais — Meia jarra de água e uma refeição pela manhã.

— Feito! Mas quero algumas informações — Daiki aceitou no mesmo instante, sabia que conseguira uma oferta excelente. O item era difícil de encontrar, sim. Mas servia justamente para situações assim. E desapegava-se rápido de qualquer coisa.

Concordando, o funcionário pegou dois copos que pareciam ser de vidro, mas estavam tão sujos que era impossível dizer apenas de olhar, e serviu algo de uma garrafa cujo cheiro logo se espalhou, aroma cítrico e forte. Fruta fermentada.

— A vontade — deixou a garrafa perto da dupla antes de se afastar; duvidando apesar de tudo que sentissem vontade de repetir aquela coisa horrível que chamavam de bebida.

— Nada mal — Taiga se referiu ao que conseguiram na primeira troca. Então deu um gole na bebida e fez uma careta — Essa porra é ruim pra caralho!

Daiki riu, experimentando também. Com certeza uma das piores coisas que já bebera na vida. Algum sabor para tirar a areia da boca. Então juntou as pequenas bugigangas restantes e voltou a colocar no bolso. Nenhum dos dois tirara a mochila das costas ou mesmo pretendia fazer isso.

— Tomara que essa sorte continue amanhã — Taiga suspirou, tirando o boné da cabeça e colocando sobre o tampo. Um ótimo detalhe do bar era o espelho quebrado na parede de trás do balcão, pois podiam vigiar o movimento dos outros fregueses.

— Hn — Daiki concordou.

Uma mulher aproximou-se deles. Tinha um sorriso convidativo nos lábios e era bem bonita, dados os padrões em que viviam. Apenas balançando a cabeça, Daiki deixou claro que não estavam ali pra isso. Ela recebeu a dispensa com certo humor e mudou o rumo para um outro homem que aceitou a oferta oculta com bom grado.

— O mercado de trocas aqui é bom? — Taiga perguntou para o desconhecido, aproveitando que ele terminara de atender um cliente.

— Depende do que vocês querem — ele respondeu ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz. Lançou um rápido olhar para as grandes mochilas que a dupla carregava.

— Mantimentos.

— Estão com sorte. Ano passado conseguiram acesso a uma fábrica de enlatados bem variada.

Daiki e Taiga se entreolharam. Não podiam ter recebido uma notícia melhor. Com o advento do Grande Cataclismo, acontecera um impressionante investimento em mantimentos de longa duração, principalmente enlatados, feitos para durarem em catástrofes nucleares por décadas. Descansariam a noite e pela manhã já sabiam o objetivo: trocar tudo o que pudessem por comida.

— Tem que ir na fábrica? — Daiki perguntou.

— Eu negocio direto com eles, se tiver algo que me seja útil posso trocar.

Daiki sorriu torto. Claro que aquele cara ofereceria algo assim, uma chance de olhar o que eles tinham a oferecer e por as mãos primeiro! Desde que fosse vantajoso, não via problemas.

— Tudo bem.

Então o cara virou-se para o interior do bar e elevou a voz:

— Takao!

Um rapaz de cabelos curtos e negros colocou o rosto pela porta que provavelmente ligava à cozinha.

— Chamou?

— Tome conta aqui. Vou resolver negócios.

— Tudo bem — Takao exalava animação. Chegava a destoar do lugar sombrio e parcamente iluminado à luz dos archotes.

— Venham comigo — chamou os dois para segui-lo através do balcão até o lugar de onde o outro funcionário viera. Daiki e Taiga obedeceram em silêncio, recolhendo todas as suas coisas. Ainda que não trocassem uma palavra, iam em alerta e prontos pra qualquer tipo de ação. Já tinham tentado passar-lhes a perna uma vez e quase custara a vida de Taiga, fato que triplicara a preocupação de Daiki a respeito da segurança de seu parceiro.

Mesmo que aquele rapaz desse a impressão de indiferença não podiam baixar a guarda. E dessa forma, cheios de precaução, caminharam através de um corredor até um cômodo indefinido. Podia ser uma sala, dado o sofá velho encostado em uma parede, ou uma despensa, graças a um armário alquebrado. Havia um archote clareando ali também.

— Como se chamam? — ele perguntou ao fechar a porta e encará-los — Meu nome é Shintaro.

— Taiga.

— Daiki. Você está em busca de algo específico? — perguntou, tirando a mochila das costas, gesto que não foi imitado por Taiga.

— Não. Mostre o que tem.

Daiki abaixou-se e abriu a mochila. A primeira coisa que tirou foi uma lamparina. E esse objeto surpreendeu Shintaro, que foi incapaz de esconder ou disfarçar a reação.

— Funciona a combustível? — perguntou abaixando-se a frente de Daiki. Tentou pegar a lamparina, mas ela foi tirada de seu alcance.

— Não — a resposta veio arrastada. Apertou um botão na parte superior e ela se acendeu, iluminando o ambiente perfeitamente — Tem bateria solar. Se interessou?

— Sim. Ofereço vinte latas.

— Nem fodendo — Daiki desligou a luz e fez menção de colocar no chão ao seu lado para continuar tirando os outros objetos.

— Espera — Shintaro hesitou um pouco. Uma lamparina daquelas era raridade. Não existia mais eletricidade, a não ser as últimas invenções humanas, movidas a energia solar. Extremamente difíceis de se encontrar.

— Quanto você oferece por ela? — Daiki insistiu, vendo a dúvida brilhar nos olhos esverdeados.

Shintaro apertou os lábios. O quanto queria aquilo? Muito. O bastante para não perder tempo com enrolação, estava a negociar com um cara bem velhaco. Ele não aceitaria nada a menos que achasse justo. Ainda mais agora que captara o seu interesse gritante. Respirou fundo, dando-se por vencido.

— O que conseguir colocar em uma mochila.

Foi a vez de Daiki e Taiga se surpreenderem. As mochilas que carregavam eram grandes. Encher uma significava enlatados o bastante para um longo tempo.

— Feito — Taiga concordou depressa, antes que Shintaro mudasse de idéia — Onde estão essas latas? Ainda não vimos.

O rapaz levantou-se do chão e foi até o velho armário. Arrastou com cuidado e lentidão para o lado, revelando um esconderijo secreto na parede onde se via um estoque impressionante de mantimentos. De simples lataria a produtos mais elaborados, desidratados.

— Satisfeito?

A reposta de Taiga foi pegar a mochila das costas e deixá-la no chão. Em seguida tirar a grossa blusa de frio. Daiki foi pegando as bugigangas que tinha na própria mochila e colocando dentro da blusa de Taiga, improvisando uma espécie de sacola. Fez isso até esvaziar tudo.

— Passe as latas — Daiki exigiu ao estender a lamparina para Shintaro.

O rapaz obedeceu, baldeando qualidades diferentes em proporções iguais. Fez isso até que Daiki enchesse a mochila a ponto de só fechá-la a custo de muita dificuldade. Trato feito, trato cumprido.

— Quer mais alguma coisa? — Taiga perguntou, tentando não parecer esperançoso, mas falhando miseravelmente. Quanto mais comida conseguissem, melhor.

Ainda que não soubessem, Shintaro era um negociante nato, que adorava por as mãos no que pudesse, principalmente raridades. Acabou cedendo a curiosidade e dando uma olhada no resto das bugigangas.

Ao fim do exame, tinha um bloquinho de papel manchado de barro, uma lente de aumento em perfeito estado e uma caneta de tinta preta. Daiki e Taiga conseguiram alguns enlatados a mais.

— Pode nos mostrar aquele quarto agora? — Daiki levantou-se, segurando a mochila como a bagagem preciosa que era.

— Por aqui — Shintaro informou depois de recolocar o armário no lugar, deixando lá dentro seus novos itens, exceto a impressionante lamparina de energia solar.

— Ei, quero refazer nosso acordo — Daiki foi falando enquanto caminhava pelo corredor.

— Não desfaço acordos — a resposta veio mal humorada.

— Ele não disse "desfazer", disse "refazer" — Taiga resmungou.

— Ao invés da refeição pela manhã nos empresta o quarto por mais tempo? — Daiki lançou a proposta. Pensava que seria complicado andar com a mochila pesada pelas ruas, atrairia atenção indesejada. Se pudesse guardar ali, seria infinitamente mais seguro.

O outro refletiu por alguns segundos, certamente calculando o que lhe era mais vantajoso. Ceder o quarto não traria ônus algum. Não tinha planos de alugá-lo. Podia economizar a comida.

— Podem ficar até as onze horas.

— Fechado — teriam tempo suficiente. Além disso, seria útil para os seus planos de deixar Taiga em um lugar seguro. Usaria a desculpa de que ele deveria vigiar os mantimentos, enquanto ia terminar as trocas — Vão voltar para o bar depois?

— Não. Ficamos no quarto até amanhã — Daiki respondeu erguendo a pesada mochila com dificuldade. Tinham suprimentos para um bom tempo. E pretendia conseguir mais no dia seguinte.

— Por aqui — Shintaro indicou o caminho de volta pelo corredor até uma porta bem próxima a passagem para o bar. Ao abri-la, revelou um pequeno cômodo com uma cama e nada mais — tem um colchão extra debaixo da cama.

O rapaz pegou um dos archotes do corredor e o usou para acender os que iluminariam o quarto. Só então cedeu passagem para seus hóspedes e fechou a porta, indo reassumir sua tarefa atrás do balcão.

Aliviado, Daiki foi colocar a mochila num dos cantos. Aquilo daria um trabalho desgraçado para levar pra casa.

— Você é um idiota — Taiga reclamou enquanto colocava sua própria mochila e a blusa no chão ao lado da do companheiro — Pensa que não sei o que fez?

— O que? — o outro fingiu confusão.

— Essa história de pegar o quarto por mais tempo... eu não vou ficar aqui porra nenhuma!

— Acha uma boa ideia a gente andar por aí com a comida? Vai chamar atenção demais, Taiga. E qual a necessidade de carregar peso de um lado para o outro? É melhor deixar aqui, seguro. Mas alguém tem que tomar conta.

— "Alguém" eu, né?

— Da última vez que você foi fazer uma troca sozinho fodeu tudo, lembra?

Daiki acusou sem dó, sorrindo intimamente enquanto assistiu Taiga corar até as orelhas. Sim, ele tinha muita coisa boa pra trocar por comida e voltara para casa de mãos abanando. Porque seu grande coração não estava pronto para assistir a miséria humana. Ele fizera caridade com tudo o que juntaram a duras penas!

Graças a isso passaram um período de dificuldades tremendas. Taiga nascera na época errada. Os dias atuais não foram feitos para pessoas com bom coração, honradas e honestas. Também não podia julgá-lo. Amava-o justamente por ter uma alma tão pura, que escapava ilesa numa realidade onde tudo se corrompia.

Todavia, não podia permitir que ele saísse por aí doando o que tinham.

— Nunca vai parar de me jogar isso na cara? — Taiga reclamou enquanto ia verificar o colchão extra. Puxou-o de debaixo da cama. Não era uma peça nova, mas tampouco tão ruim assim. Arrastou-o até o canto.

Daiki deu uma risadinha suspeita enquanto tirava a blusa de frio escura e deixava no chão, ficando mais confortável. Então foi até a cama e tirou o colchão, passando-o para que Taiga o ajeitasse junto com o outro, para que pudessem dormir juntos. Em seguida concentrou-se no estrado, do qual quebrou uma das ripas sem a menor hesitação. Usou o pedaço de madeira para escorar a porta, encaixando-a entre a maçaneta e um pequeno relevo no chão. Aquilo dificultaria caso alguém tentasse entrar no quarto durante a noite. Precaução nunca era demais e gestos assim podiam fazer toda a diferença entre a vida e a morte.

— Quer comer alguma coisa? Ou beber? — Taiga perguntou, fuçando nas coisas deles. Segurava um cantil com água quase pela metade.

— Não — Daiki recusou a oferta, indo ajeitar-se sobre a improvisada cama sobre o chão. Estava mais cansado do que com fome.

Taiga balançou a cabeça, concordando. Ajeitou-se ao lado dele na cama, respirando fundo de satisfação por, finalmente, relaxar o corpo e conseguir algum descanso.

— Toma cuidado amanhã, seu merda — bocejou.

— Claro, docinho. Eu sempre tomo.

Foi a última troca de palavras daquele dia. A exaustão mostrou-se uma inimiga poderosa, nenhum dos dois pode vencê-la.

continua...

* * *

Já está finalizada. Mas vou liberar um por semana, porque sou dessas. O que será que o bom coração do Taiga vai causar para eles dessa vez? Respostas em breve! :D

Akkira, seu fofo. Tentei encaixar "aquela" cena. Ficou uma bosta. Min perdoe. Obrigado especial a beta linda Agnostic que me ajudou a dar um tchan nesse novo mundo devastado!

Até... semana que vem! :D


End file.
